The new girl
by XxWolfGirlxXxVampGirlxX
Summary: Luke/OOC or Luke/Rani or Clyde/OOC or Clyde/Rani don't know yet. INVOLVES MY VERSION OF THE WEDDING WHERE TURA ATTENDS Loads of stories in one not just the one villian sort of a novel thing with lots of epicness
1. Luke Smith

_Beep beep beep_

Luke Smith groaned and rolled over in bed. He rubbed his eyes then felt around for the switch to switch his alarm off. There was a sharp rap on his door. "Luke, you awake yet?" A soft voice said.

"Yes mum." He called back.

"Good." She replied. Luke listened as the footsteps slowly became inaudible. There was a sudden large clunk and a cry of pain. Luke sat up in bed then suddenly clambered out. He peered around his door and saw a metal dog standing there. "What happened to mum K-9?" Luke asked curiously. "She did not see me so tripped over me master." He replied. Luke chuckled before turning to get changed. Once he was fully dressed he turned and ran up to the attic. "Anything wrong mum?" He asked.

"Nope. All's well." Sarah-Jane replied. Luke nodded. Suddenly there was a slam downstairs and both Luke and Sarah-Jane faced the door. "Hey gang!" A voice called.

"Clyde." Luke and Sara-Jane said together. There was thundering footsteps as two people ran upstairs.

"Hey there K-9!" Clyde cried. Luke walked to the door and peered around and pulled back as Rani dived into the room. "Rani?!" Luke cried before going over to help her up. Rani held her head. "Thanks Luke." She whispered as she felt herself go red. Luke smiled as he watched his friend blush. "Luke, Rani. You're gonna be late." Sarah-Jane called. Luke and Rani exchanged quick glances before darting out the door.

"Come on Clyde. Later K-9!" Luke shouted over his shoulder. The three ran out the front door and towards Park Vale High School.


	2. Tura

The three skid to a halt as the last few people walked through the school gates. They walked towards the main entrance but were stopped by a slender girl with waist length ginger hair. She looked at them with bright blue eyes which were full of fear. "Hello." Luke said smiling at her. "Hi." She whispered.

"I'm Luke and this is Clyde and Rani, who are you?" He asked

"Tura." She replied.

"I've never seen you before are you new here?" Clyde asked. Tura turned her gaze to Clyde and nodded.

"Let me show you around Tura." Luke said gently. Tura looked back at Luke and nodded.

"That would be nice." She whispered. Luke took Tura's hand and led her into the school. Rani clucked her tongue moodily.

"Rani, Rani, Rani, are you jealous that Tura is with Luke alone?" Clyde joked. Rani glared at Clyde.

"No." She snapped, before storming up to the school.

Luke led Tura to Mr Chandra's office and Tura knocked on the door nervously. "Enter." He called. Luke and Tura walked in together. Haresh Chandra looked at Luke. "What is wrong Luke Smith?" He asked.

"Sir this is the new girl Tura." He said gesturing to her. Haresh looked at her.

"Ah miss Shore. Welcome." He said. Tura nodded politely. "Would you please go in Luke's tutor he seems to want to help you." Tura peeked up at Luke then nodded again. Luke beamed and took her hand. "Come with me." He said leading her out the office. Tura looked around nervously as many eyes started watching her and Luke. "Luke, what are they staring at?" Tura whimpered, she felt rather threatened, new school, new house, new friends, new life. "I don't know Tura. It'll be fine though. He led me into a class room and let go off my hand he went to sit with Clyde and Rani and pointed at the seat next to Rani. Tura then sat down; adrenaline engulfing her. She looked down at the desk and sighed. When the bell rang for first lesson Luke waited by the door and watched as Rani stormed past him. He glanced at Clyde. "What's with her?" Luke asked.

"Jealous." Was all Clyde replied with. Luke bit his lip.

"Can you take Tura to maths?" Luke asked. Clyde nodded and took her hand in his. Luke then turned and ran off to find Rani. He caught up to her before she ran into the toilets. "Rani!" He cried. Rani looked up her soft skin spotted with water. "Rani..." Luke began.

"Leave me alone Luke, go after Tura." She snarled.

"No. Your my friend and your sad." Rani glared at Luke before turning and running into the toilets. Luke sighed before turning and walking off to maths.

"Mr Smith you're late." Mrs Molit said sharply.  
"Sorry miss." Luke mumbled. He looked up and saw Tura sitting at his desk. Silently he went to join her.


	3. New friends

"Mum!" Luke called barging into the attic. Sarah-Jane turned and opened her mouth pointing to the small figure behind Luke. "Who's this Luke?" She asked angrily.

"Tura, she's a friend from school." Luke replied.

"I told you no one is getting included. You're lucky I'm not talking to Mr Smith." She hissed.  
"Sorry mum." Luke muttered. There was two pairs of footsteps growing nearer. Tura turned and glanced at Rani and Clyde. "Are you two involved?" Sarah Jane asked her voice full of acid. Rani shook her head. "Sarah Jane is right get lost Tura." She snarled.

"Sorry." Tura squeaked before running past Rani into the hall. Clyde stepped to the side and watched as Tura ran off. "Why did you do that Rani!" Luke snapped darting after her.

"Luke is right that was rather harsh." Sarah Jane said softly. Rani bit her lip and shrugged.  
"Anyone know what's up with the cute couple?" Clyde asked. Rani let out a strangled cry and ran to a far corner. Rani curled up tears streaming down her face.

Luke darted into the street and went straight to Tura's side. "Are you okay?" He asked Tura wiped the tears from her blue eyes and looked helplessly at Luke. "Why doesn't Rani like me?" She whispered. Luke shrugged. Tura sighed and embraced Luke. Luke wrapped his arms around her and stood as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder gently. "Let's go back to mum she may have sorted things out with Rani." Tura shrugged and tangled her hands in her long hair. Luke smiled and held a hand out for her. Tura smiled weakly and took it. A new feeling filling her. Feeling rather warm she followed Luke into Sarah Jane's house. When they walked in they saw Clyde and Rani side by side, Clyde had a rather superior look on his face as he traced soothing circles around Rani's shoulder. Tura looked around nervously and started as a small metal dog came towards her. "Who is this master Luke?" The dog asked.  
"K-9 this is Tura." Luke said smiling. Tura knelt down and patted the metal dog.

"Hi K-9." Tura whispered patting his cold figure.

"Hello mistress Tura." He said his metal tail wagging stiffly. Luke knelt down beside Tura and placed and arm around her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He whispered. Tura nodded and rested a head on Luke's shoulder.


	4. All you see is hearts

Luke lay in bed and though about what to do today and tomorrow, Mr Smith had detected no aliens and Clyde and Rani were out together. Luke bit his lip then got up and changed into blue baggy jeans and a navy blue shirt. He went up to the attic and went to his mother. "Mum..." Luke began.

"Yes Luke?" Sarah-Jane replied.

"Can I invite a friend around?" Luke asked.

"Depends. Who is it?"

"Her name is Tura."

"She can come around just not up here." Sarah-Jane said sternly.

"Thanks mum." Luke replied, grinning. Luke turned and ran downstairs to grab his phone. He flipped through his contacts until he found Tura. He waited whilst the phone went through its usual rings. After the third ring Tura answered. "Luke!" She cried happily.

"Hey Tura, do you wanna come around to mine?"

"Okay." Tura replied.

"Great, do you know where I live?" It was silent for a minute.

"Um...Bannerman road?" She asked.

"Yup, I'll meet you outside my house then." Luke said.

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye." Luke stood and grinned before turning and going to wait outside.

Luke stood for about 5 minutes before he saw her making her way up to him. "Hi Tura." He called.

"Heya Luke." She replied. Luke walked to her side and embraced her tightly. "It's surprising how at ease I feel with you." Tura said as she walked up to the large house with Luke.  
"Same here." He said softly. When they reached the house they walked in side by side. Sarah Jane peered out of the kitchen and smiled to herself as her son walked into the living room grinning. Silently Sarah Jane walked into the living room, K-9 ghosting beside her. She stood in the doorway silently and smiled again. Luke was sitting on the sofa and Tura was sitting on the floor resting her head on his knee. There was a sudden knock and the three jumped. Tura twisted awkwardly so she could see out the living room door. "Come in." Sarah-Jane called. Clyde bounded into the living room closely followed by a giggling Rani. Rani stopped and looked coldly at Tura before stalking to the other sofa. Tura went red and scrambled to her feet. "See you later." She said. Luke and Clyde waved goodbye. Luke smiled and continued to watch her even after she had left. "Is she human?" Rani snapped. Luke turned to glare at his mum and Rani. He ignored Clyde because he looked equally annoyed. "She made me." Sarah-Jane muttered. Luke then turned to glare at Rani. "Why?" He snarled his voice full of venom. "She seems weird."

"Well she's human Rani so relax." Sarah-Jane said quickly.

"Still don't trust her." Rani growled.

"Well I like her..." Luke took a sharp intake of breath. "I like her a lot." He finished.

"Well, well, well Lukey boy got himself a girlfriend. A fit one too." Clyde joked. Sarah-Jane and Luke snorted. "I don't." He said, he bit his lip and a smile played around his lips.

"Time for lessons my man." Clyde continued as if nothing had been said. Luke smirked then glanced out the window. "I'm gonna go find Tura." Clyde said as Luke stood up. Rani hissed at Clyde but waited for Luke whilst Clyde ran on ahead.

Once outside Luke sighed. "Rani, I'm sorry." He began. Before he could continue Rani had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him passionately. There was a cry of shock and a loud curse. Luke pulled away, looking bewildered. Rani smirked and stalked past the enrage couple. Tura looked at Luke with a hurt expression. "How come you are coming back to my place you two?" Luke asked curiously. "We need to see Sarah-Jane." Clyde replied urgently.

"Why?"

"Trouble at school." Tura said miserably.


	5. In on the secret

Luke looked urgently at Clyde. Before he could say something Clyde had nodded. Luke bit his lip and took Tura's hand. He darted back to his house Clyde close behind him. "Mum!" Luke called as he barged through the living room door.

"Up here!" Sarah-Jane called back. Luke let go of Tura's hand.

"Excuse me a minute." He said before sprinting upstairs. Tura looked after him curiously.

"We'll be back in a sec Tura." Clyde said before darting after Luke. Tura waited in the hall looking around silently.

"Tura!" A voice called. Tura looked up the stairs and saw Luke coming towards her. She looked at him curiously. "Come with me." He said taking my hand. Nervously Tura took it and walked up to the attic with Luke. "I've been in here before why couldn't I come back when you two came up?" Tura asked curiously.

"This is why." Sarah –Jane said before Luke could answer. "Mr Smith. I need you." She said. Tura's jaw dropped as a large computer appeared out of the wall.

"Sarah-Jane, how can I help you?" It asked. Tura felt Luke shift his weight beside her as he stepped forward.

"Mr Smith, there's a problem at the school is it anything unusual?" Luke asked.

"Let me check Luke." Mr Smith replied. Tura watched in amazement as Mr Smith brought up a picture of the school.

"Anything?" Luke asked.

"No Luke." Mr Smith said. Sarah-Jane bit her lip.

"Luke, will you, Tura and Clyde go on ahead to the school. I'll go find Rani and we can all look around the school together." Sarah-Jane asked.

"Yes mum." Luke replied. "Let's go." He continued, Clyde and Tura nodded then turned and darted downstairs and out the door. Tura was quiet all the way to the school.

"What was that?" She asked when the three began to walk.

"A Xylok." Luke replied. Tura nodded then looked up at Park Vale. Luke began circling it. "We need a way to get in." He muttered. Tura looked around and spotted a gap under the large gates. "There." She said pointing to the gap. Clyde and Luke grinned then both dived for the gap. Tura giggled as the two made contact then slid in after them. She brushed her slender figure and grinned as the two males fought to get through the gap. Eventually Clyde gave in and acting rather smug Luke slipped in. He rested an arm on my shoulder and watched as Clyde wriggled through the gap. When Clyde got through Tura and Luke exchanged a mischievous grin and darted up to the school. "Oi!" Clyde shouted playfully before darting after the others.

Once inside the school Clyde walked off and grinned back at Luke. _Rule one_. Clyde mouthed. Tura went bright red and hid her face. She then turned and walked off to look further in the school. Luke stood and watched Tura go before Clyde distracted him by shouting, "You coming?" Luke turned to see Clyde peering around a door. Luke nodded and ran to Clyde. "Okay Lukey boy, first rule. Impress her."

"How?" Luke asked.

"Show off to her." Clyde replied. "That should be easy for you." Clyde added as an afterthought. Luke shrugged and continued weaving through the school. There was a sudden ear splitting scream and the two friends looked towards it. "That was Tura!" Luke said urgently. The two exchanged glances before turning and darting towards where they had heard Tura.

They reached a large metal door and Luke peered through the glass window and saw a large hooded figure, Luke slipped into the room and glanced at Clyde who turned and nodded encouragingly. "Wimp." Luke muttered before turning and studying the figure before him. It suddenly turned its faceless glare towards Luke. Luke let out a strangled cry as the trickster grinned demonically. Luke dived forward and grabbed Tura's hand as the trickster made anything that signified their being here disappear. "Luke!" Sarah-Jane cried.

"What?" Rani asked from the back seat.

"Something's happened to Luke."

"Who?" Rani asked bewildered.

"Luke. My son. Something's happened to him and Tura." Sarah-Jane said urgently.

Luke and Tura landed on the white ground hard. "Luke, what happened?" Tura whimpered.

"The trickster's happened. He's removed any sign that we exist. Everyone's forgotten us." Luke sighed. Tura felt tears build up in her eye and buried her face in Luke's shoulder. Luke rested his chin on Tura's hair and sighed. "We need to stick together now." Luke whispered. Tura nodded slightly. "Luke." A distant voice whispered. Luke and Tura glanced up and saw a shady figure coming towards them. "What do you want." Luke snapped. He held tightly onto Tura's hand and together they walked forward. "Shame I so wanted to separate you from your loved one Luke." The trickster hissed. "You may have took me away from my mum but you can't separate Tura and I." He snapped. Tura blushed then buried her face in her hair. The trickster laughed without humour, "Oh but I can." The trickster whispered stroking Tura's hair. Luke yanked her behind him. The trickster dived forward and Luke turned shielding Tura from any harm. The trickster roared and dived for Tura again; Luke pulled her to a side. The trickster dived again and narrowly avoided them both. "Tura, run!" He shouted. Luke let go of Tura's hand and darted off


	6. Return of the trickster

Sarah-Jane ran into the school - with a little help from her sonic lipstick- and straight up to Clyde, "Where is Luke?" She demanded.  
"Luke?" Clyde asked.

"Yes and Tura."

"Luke and Tura...nah dunno who you mean." Clyde replied with a perplexed look. Sarah-Jane wrapped her arms around herself. Rani and Clyde exchanged confused looks. Rani skipped to Clyde's side and whispered something in his ear. Sarah-Jane glared at the two. She turned and barged into where Tura and Luke had been.

Luke and Tura sat side by side and looked through a window to Earth helplessly. "Luke." Tura said suddenly. Luke looked at Tura. "It's your mum." Luke watched as Sarah-Jane turn and stared as Luke stood up. "Mum?" He asked.

"Luke!" Sarah-Jane cried, "Are you and Tura okay?" She asked. Luke nodded and stepped to a side. Tura scrambled to her feet and went beside Luke. Sarah-Jane smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Stay together. I'll find a way out for you." Luke nodded and without thinking placed his arm around her waist. Sarah-Jane smiled at her son then began laughing at Tura. Luke faced her and grinned. Tura looked shocked and her face was redder than ever. Hesitantly Tura did it to Luke. Sarah-Jane grinned. "You two work on your relationship and I'll find a way to help you both." The two nodded then watched as Sarah-Jane walked off. Tura looked up at Luke and smiled. He smiled down at her. Slowly he bent his face towards hers his eyes became equal with Tura's and without warning he kissed her.

Tura stood dazed as Luke pulled away from her. "That's for if we don't make it." Tura nodded then placed her lips around his. She wrapped her arms around him and stepped closer. Tura felt warmth flood her as did Luke. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Luke whispered. There was a loud hiss and the trickster was there. He looked weak. "What is happening?" The trickster cried. "I sense true happiness and it's killing me."

"If you let us go, we'll let you live." Luke said. The trickster shook it's head.  
"Never."  
"If you treasure life so much why are you killing yourself?" Luke asked. The trickster grunted in pain and without warning touched both Luke and Tura. They felt cold and suddenly they were falling. A cry of pain escaped Tura's lips as she and Luke landed with a thud on the hard ground. Luke hastily got up then turned to help Tura up. "Luke!" Sarah-Jane cried. She dived forward and hugged her son. Tura stood behind the mother and son smiling. It was then Rani's turned and she embraced Luke and ended it with a kiss. "Welcome back." She whispered. "Are you free tonight?" She asked. Luke shook his head grinning. "What are you doing like?" She demanded. "I'm doing what mum suggested and working on my relationship. Luke turned and kissed Tura's hair. Sarah-Jane chuckled from behind Tura then went to Clyde's side. She checked her watch quickly then looked up. "I'll drop you off at mine, I'll get changed then i must get going. Luke nodded mechanically. He then climbed in the car with Tura and watched his mum suspiciously. "Tura I'm sorry about everything." Luke whispered.

"It's ok." She replied reassuringly. Luke smiled and kissed her hair again.


	7. Peter Dalton

It had been a week since the trickster had struck and Luke was sitting in the attic quietly talking to Tura. "I best be off you two, see you soon." Sarah-Jane said.  
"Bye mum." Luke said; he winked at Tura who slipped her phone out of her pocket. When Sarah-Jane had left Luke started talking to Mr Smith and Tura dialled Rani's number hastily -the enemies had decided to call it quits since Rani realised her luck had ran out- "She's gone." Tura said.  
"We're coming." Rani replied before hanging up. Tura glided to Luke's side and looked up at the complicated diagram on Mr Smith's screen. At the same time Rani and Clyde walked in and were pinpointing where Sarah-Jane was. "That's the cafe mum works at." Tura said suddenly. Luke looked at her with great adoration. "You're good." Luke complimented, Tura just grinned.  
"Let's go then." Clyde said. Luke and Tura held back as Rani and Clyde darted outside.  
"Mr Smith, keep an eye on mum if she goes somewhere else contact me." Luke ordered.  
"Yes Luke." Mr Smith replied.  
"K-9 keep an eye around our place for any problems." Luke ordered. "'Kay now; come on Tura." Tura nodded and followed Luke.

The four darted to the cafe and stopped when Clyde pulled back. "Urgh, she's in there alright." He said sticking his tongue out in disgust. Tura swept past him and peered through the window. "Aw, Sarah-Jane has got herself a guy." Tura said. Luke's mouth fell open and he darted forward. "What the...what's she doing we need to find out!" Luke said determinedly. "Clyde, Rani you investigate around the area and Tura; I think it's time we went on our first date." Tura nodded and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Luke held out a hand which Tura took. Together they walked into the cafe. They went straight to a cosy corner table and began flicking through the menu. "Luke?" Sarah-Jane hissed. Tura went stiff and twisted awkwardly to look at Sarah-Jane. "Mum?" He asked in mock surprise. "Fancy seeing you here. How was your meeting?" This caught her off guard and Tura had to stifle a giggle. "Sarah?" A voice asked. Luke and Tura gave Sarah-Jane a quizzical look and she sighed in defeat. "Luke, Tura; this is Peter Dalton." Sarah-Jane said signalling the man beside her. Tura clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Hello, you must be Luke?" Luke nodded coldly. "You must be Tura then?" Peter Dalton continued. Tura nodded politely then shuffled closer to Luke. He placed a protective arm around her and glared up at Peter. There was a bang outside which startled the four. "It's Clyde." Tura hissed to Luke. Luke nodded.  
"Mum, Tura and I have to go..."  
"Finish some homework." Tura finished quickly. The young pair got to their feet and darted outside.  
"Who was that?" Clyde asked when Tura and Luke reached them.  
"His name is Peter Dalton and he's mum's boyfriend." Luke said in disgust. Tura giggled at the sight on her soul mate's face then turned back to the window. "They're coming." Tura cried. Luke started and the four darted and hid around the corner. The two adults kissed and then both clambered into a flashy black BMW. "Go now!" Luke cried darting across the road. The four raced to Sarah Jane's house and made their way to the attic. "Mr Smith where is mum now?" Luke asked.  
"Unknown." Mr Smith replied.  
"Unknown?" Luke said angrily.  
"Let's just do something to pass the time now and ask questions later." Tura suggested resting her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke nodded and he relaxed slightly. Before the four friends knew it Sarah-Jane had walked into the attic. Clyde looked out the window. "It's dark?" He asked.  
"Time passed quickly." Rani said. Tura nodded in agreement.  
"What are you lot doing up it's late. Luke bed, you three home." She said trying to sound strict. Tura stretched, kissed Luke goodnight then made her way downstairs. Clyde and Rani waved goodbye then followed Tura quietly.

A shadow hung over London when the worst happened. Luke and Tura had their heads together and were sprawled across the floor when Sarah-Jane called them. Luke shouted K-9 and the three clambered up to the attic. Tura glided through the door last. "I have good news you three." Sarah-Jane began. "What is it mum?" Luke asked as Tura came to his side. "Peter and I, we are getting married." Sarah-Jane giggled like a school girl and swung her arms happily.  
"Congratulations, I guess." Tura said. Sarah-Jane grinned and embraced her son. She then turned and hugged Tura. "You must be placed." Tura joked. Sarah-Jane nodded earnestly. "Tura; Rani, you and I are going dress shopping." Tura shrugged.  
"Fair enough." She replied flashing Sarah-Jane and angelic grin. Just then Rani and Clyde darted in.  
"Ah you two. I was just telling Luke and Tura. Peter and I are getting married in a week." Luke and Tura grimaced. "Rani; Tura, you and I are all going dress shopping. You two are bridesmaids." Rani nodded happily.


End file.
